


I Never Learned to Cook

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cooking, Dorks in Love, M/M, Pie, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shovel Talk, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Shiro wants to cook something special for his and Hunk's anniversary. One problem, he's not what one would call a good cook, at all.





	I Never Learned to Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyyyy This is my piece for the voltron flash bang! Thanks must be given to my beta realfuturebluepaladin and my artist for this, artsy-oleander on tumblr! (http://artsy-oleander.tumblr.com/post/178737065408/i-also-worked-on-manifestmerlin-s-cute-fic-i) The piece is really really good guys check it out!

It was dark in Shiro’s room, as close to night as the castle could simulate. Well Shiro and Hunk’s room, they had decided to have Hunk move to Shiro’s room since he would end up sleeping there so often anyways. Hunk was also a sleep cuddler, which was an important detail when Shiro was trying to get himself to the kitchen without waking the yellow paladin up. As he carefully extracted himself from his position curled up in Hunk’s arms he took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s sleeping face. Shiro got to see it often since he had a tendency to wake up earlier than anyone else on the ship. Hunk was adorable when asleep, the picture of contentment. Shiro carefully crept out of their room towards the kitchen to prepare his surprise.

After he was a certain distance away he broke into a run, he could afford it since everyone else was in a different area of the castle. As he rounded a corner he ran into someone and fell backwards.

“Puta madre!” Lance almost screamed.

“Language!” Shiro replied on reflex.

Lance was sitting on the ground in a similar state as Shiro was in, rubbing his arm. After Shiro spoke however his head snapped up.

“There you are! I was wondering if you forgot!” he said, bounding to his feet.

Shiro stared at him, “Really? You think I would forget about something like this?” he said dryly.

Lance shrugged, “Yeah fair enough.” he said before extending a hand to Shiro and helping him to his feet.

“Is it all ready?” Shiro asked.

Lance fixed him with a harsh stare, “All the ingredients have been portioned into bowls, the oven is preheated, there’s a clear list of instructions on the counter, and I got out all the utensils and mixing tools you’ll need. Is that enough or do you need my help to guide you through it?”

“That’s more than enough!” Shiro squawked.

“You sure you won’t cause a fire?”

“That was one time!” Shiro sputtered.

Lance looked unsure but only patted Shiro on the shoulder in response, “Alright then big guy looks like you’re ready to bake up your anniversary present. You owe big me for getting me up so early though!”

Shiro nodded enthusiastically, “Thank you Lance!”

“Then i’m going back to bed.” Lance said with a yawn, “Good luck!”

Shiro was still happy with how much Lance had warmed up to his and Hunk’s relationship. When they first announced it to the team…

******* **_Two months ago_ ** *******

Shiro walked away, Hunk and he had just told everyone about their relationship. Everyone had responded well, congratulating the couple. He was glad it had gone so well.   
“Shiro? Hey can we talk for a moment?” a voice suddenly called.

Shiro turned to see Lance, hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I don’t see why not? What’s on your mind?” 

“Well it’s about your and Hunk’s announcement-” Lance began.

“Do you have a problem with it?” Shiro interrupted.

Lance shook his head, “What? Nonono! I’m super happy for you guys!”

“Then what is it?” Shiro asked warily. 

“So you know how Hunk is my best friend?”

“Yeah…” 

“ **If you hurt him, your status as my hero won’t mean shit, I will personally rip off your other arm. Do i make myself clear Takashi Shirogane?** ” Lance whispered, his voice venomous.

“C-Crystal.” Shiro said, taken aback, “Lance you can’t threa-”

“Awesome!” Lance said, suddenly cheery, “Well i’m gonna go train now see ya!”

Shiro was quickly left alone to his thoughts, one in particular.

_ D-Did Lance just give me the shovel talk??? _

******* **_Present_ ** *******

Shiro shook himself out of the memory, thankfully Lance had later clarified that he was mostly joking, After seeing how “tooth rottingly domestic” the two of them were though one movie night Lance had become their biggest supporter. Well unless you asked Keith, somehow the two of them had managed to turn even  _ that _ into a competition. Not that either Shiro or Hunk complained. They quite liked support after all.

As Shiro walked into the kitchen he saw that Lance hadn't gotten a single thing wrong, it was all exactly as he said.

_ I'm  _ **_really_ ** _ going to owe him for this. _

Dry ingredients off to one side for the crust, and filling ingredients grouped together as well, notably the apple-like fruit that they had in spades thanks to the generosity of one planet a month ago. They tasted like honeycrisps but had the consistency of ripe mango. Everyone loved them, well except for Pidge who didn't care for sweets, and Hunk had immediately wanted to try to see if he could bake a pie with them. Shiro tried to help out to (with a bribe of some kisses) and had then set nearly the entire kitchen on fire just preheating the oven. To that day no one knew how he had managed it. The fruit had then remained mostly unused, until today that was. Making the crust was easy, all Shiro had to do was mix the dry ingredients together which he thankfully got through with no issue. Then came the filling which also went just fine. Then Shiro had to actually put the pie together… The first layer of crust went fine, as did putting in the filling. But the upper layer had to be in a lattice pattern and well… Shiro was never very good at weaving things together, when his grandmother had first tried to teach him how to knit when Shiro was nine he had instead somehow tangled up himself, her, and the family cat with only one ball of yarn. Shiro’s grandfather had to get out scissors to free them. So when Shiro tried to make the lattice he failed  _ catastrophically.  _ He managed to tangle one of his hands up in dough and the other ended up with three cuts despite there not being a single knife out. He checked the time, if he got the pie in oven  _ right now  _ he would have just enough time to get it ready before Hunk woke up. He didn't have another option, he had enough rolled out pie crust to make a circle big enough to cover the pan and then grabbed a knife to cut a few slits into the top to let the hot air out. (Something he would like to say he knew about cooking but really it was from one too many pottery accidents) The pie went into the oven without a hitch, Shiro sat down with a huff and waited for it to finish baking.

Shiro practically jumped when he heard the  _ ding  _ that told him it was done baking.

“Shiirooo? Babe where are you?” Hunk’s sleepy voice drifted through the halls, making Shiro freeze. 

_ Fuck fuck where the fuck are the oven mitts? Shit fuck screw it. _

Shiro yanked open the oven before shoving his galra hand in and yanked the pie out before placing it on the counter and frantically grabbing a pair of forks, two plates, and a serving knife just in time for Hunk to walk in, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

“Watcha doing up so early Takashi?” he asked.

“Oh... you know… baking?”

_ That  _ sure snapped Hunk awake considering the fact that he snapped to attention and started frantically making for the fire suppression switch before he realized that nothing was on fire.

Hunks eyes settled on the pie in front of Shiro before his mouth dropped open.

“Did you- for me?”

“Happy six month anniversary Hunk!” Shiro said sheepishly before bringing him into a hug. Hunk hugged back, a few tears in the corner of his eyes as he laughed happily. 

“Alright alright I love your hugs Shiro but put me down I wanna taste my gift!” Hunk said. As soon as Shiro complied he dived for one of the forks and stuck it straight into the pie before eating his bite.

He stopped for a moment before he turned slowly to Shiro.

“Is-Is it good?” Shiro said before gulping.

“Shiro, did Lance help you with this?” Hunk asked knowingly.

“He wasn't supposed to tell you!” Shiro said, scandalized.

“He didn't have to,” Hunk chuckled, “This is his mom's recipe, not mine. The crust is a bit less flaky but a bit richer.” 

“Well… do you like it?” Shiro asked warily before he was suddenly lifted up and wrapped up in one of Hunk’s patently good hugs.

“I  _ love  _ it Shiro!” Hunk laughed before giving him a kiss that left Shiro blushing helplessly, something which Hunk only took advantage of to give him more kisses. They both ended up laughing and kissing each other.

_ Best. Anniversary. Ever. _

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these boys theyre so sofffttttt.  
> Also take a wild guess as to what song I was listening to when i wrote this fic you'll probably get it right..


End file.
